DC High
by AngelKitty1221
Summary: What if all the DC heroes and villains that we love went to the same high school? In this alternate universe they do. Can Superman handle being in the same classes as Lex Luthor while the distance between him and Super boy only grows? Can Catwoman admit her feelings towards Batman or will she lose him to the Amazonian: Wonder woman? And if that all happens in week one, what's next?
1. Chapter 1

Wonder woman had never been this nervous before in her whole life. This was her first day of grade twelve at DC high, one of the most strangest high schools in the world. But to her and most of the other students, it seemed as normal as can be. Despite that, she couldn`t help but feel nervous, of course she didn`t let it show, she was an Amazon princess after all and had quite a title to hold up. To make things only more awkward she was stuck with the dark knight of all people. Don`t get her wrong, she didn`t have anything against batman, they knew each other really well and were fairly good _friends_ , but being alone with someone like him was extremely awkward.

For starters he doesn`t talk much, and he`s always scowling, or frowning, or grimacing, or looking overly displeased with everything in existence. You get the idea? Due to all this, Wonder woman was really impatient to find the man of steel and get herself out of the awkward predicament. Yup, not much scared the Amazon princess, but being alone with batman would always turn her into a nervous wreck.

Suddenly as if on cue, a loud explosive noise caught both their attentions. Without a second to waste, they both exchanged glances and dashed towards the noise. Wonder woman didn`t even care when they entered the boys change room, but both of them stopped abruptly when they saw the man of steel hunched on a bench, wearing a tight blue T-shirt with his logo on it and gym shorts. His surroundings were all melted away, probably by his heat vision. Sitting on the bench beside him was a crumpled piece of paper.

"Clark..." Wonder woman began slowly, more surprised than concerned, but before she could finish, Batman interrupted and said in his usual rough voice: "This is about Luthor being in your class isn`t it?"

Superman glanced up at him: genuinely surprised while Wonder woman looked at him a bit confused.

"How do you know that?" Superman asked.

"Because I`m Batman..." he replied, completely serious.

"What`s he talking about Clark?" the Amazonian turned her gaze back to the man of steel after another moment of awkward uncertainty.

"Take a look for yourself..." he muttered, handing her the crumpled sheet of paper.

A bit curious now, she straightened out the sheet and examined it. It was a list of the students in the schools second math class, including: Superman, Hawk girl, Katana, Poison Ivy, Bane, Flash and Lex Luthor. Wonder woman stopped there and sighed to herself. Obviously by looking at the state of the melted and half broken change room, Superman wasn`t overly excited about being in the same class as Lex.

"I see the problem." she muttered, crumpling the piece of paper and tossing it to the side before sitting beside Clark with a blank look.

"What am I supposed to do Diana?" the man of steel complained "I don`t know how I`m going to manage staying in the same room as that mad man without melting his face off every time he blinks."

"Now you know how I felt when I had to share that dorm room with Circe last year." the Amazonian snorted.

"You only had to put up with her for four minutes..." Batman intervened "then the staff changed your roommate with Hawk girl..."

"Four minute with Circe is the same as Forty thousand years in the pits of Hades."

"You don`t get it Bruce." Superman added "You`ve never had to deal with any of your enemies."

The Dark Knight only shook his head and replied: "I have. I choose not to complain. Suck it up. It`s not forever."

This time Wonder woman exchanged glances with Superman and at the same time they both said: "He doesn`t get it."

At that moment Wonder woman realized she had no idea herself of who would be in her classes this year. Usually she wouldn`t check, leaving it all to surprise was a bit more fun and a lot less stressful. She secretly hoped she`d be in a few classes with Batman, he may be a bit too serious and it may be a little awkward being alone with him, but she couldn`t help but admire him sometimes. He was kind of amazing at how disciplined and determined he can be when it comes to serving justice.

He was also a really good friend, even though he`d probably never admit to them even being friends. According to the oh so mysterious Dark Knight: _he has no friends._

"So what classes did you take Diana?" Clark suddenly asked.

Caught a bit off guard, the Amazonian pulled away from her thoughts and turned her attention to the man of steel.

"Lots of gym." she answered.

Superman chuckled and replied: "Not surprised. What about you Bruce?... Bruce...? Where`d he go?"

Wonder woman glanced behind her to where Batman was standing a moment ago, but he was no longer there. In fact he wasn`t anywhere in the room, not that it really surprised her.

"He does that." she smirked "So have you been missing Metropolis?"

"A bit." he answered, running a hand through his hair "Mostly because Lois is back there, she couldn`t get into this high school."

"Oh."

"Have you been missing Themyscira?"

"Yeah, but I`ll see them all again." she smiled.

Before either of them could say another word, the bell rang signalling five minutes until classes started.

"Well." Superman sighed, standing up from the bench and grabbing the crumpled student list "Better head to class if I want the furthest seat from Lex."

The Amazonian only chuckled as Superman walked out of the change room, suddenly reminding her that she was in a boys change room. A bit embarrassed now, Wonder woman hurried out of the change room and headed into the hallway, searching for a staircase that would take her to her homeroom. One glance at the clock told her she only had two minutes left, but it wasn`t a problem as she lifted out of the air and flew over the stairs, landing on the third floor with graceful precision.

In a matter of mere seconds, she was inside her classroom, and was greeted by a bunch of heroes. In fact that was the best part about her homeroom: they were all heroes, not a single villain in sight. But that was just because she had chosen to take The Theory of Justice class, and only heroes were permitted to take that class, so if anyone wanted to stay clear of the scum in the school, they just had to sign up for this class: and most heroes did.

Smiling to herself, she took the only remaining seat between Flash and Power girl, who both greeted her cheerfully. It seemed like a great start to a good day, and Wonder woman had a feeling that today was going to be very simple and relaxing for her at least. The teacher walked over to the chalk board and wrote the words: **Properties of Justice** in big letters, then he turned to the students and asked:

"Justice is more than just a word, or a phrase, or a thought. It`s in ideal that people strive towards. They look to justice for guidance, comfort and righteousness. Justice is something we all should use in our everyday lives to make the decisions that should mold us into the people we want to be. And just like every ideal in this world, it has certain properties, certain rules, certain laws to it Now justice is different to everyone, some people have their own idea of what justice is all about. Can anyone give me an example of this?"

Power girls hand instantly shot up, and before the teacher could call on her she answered: "Some people think justice means never killing anyone no matter what they did, while other people think justice is giving fair punishment to those who deserve it, and that sometimes mean killing them."

"Exactly." the teacher replied, writing down a sentence describing what Power girl said under the words properties of justice "Anyone else?"

Wonder woman was about to raise her hand to speak but before she could, something crashed into the room, breaking through the wall and landing in the center of the room. All the desks were pushed back, throwing the students on the floor as whatever broke in started screaming: "Take that back Luthor!"

Immediately Wonder woman suspected Superman, he really couldn`t stand Lex at all it seemed. Quickly she pushed the desk that had fallen on her off and got to her feet. There was a tiny scrape on her knee but it wasn`t a big deal, the thing that did worry her was how she was going to stop Superman from beating Luthor senseless. The Amazonian began reaching for her lasso, but stopped when her eyes fell on the person who was holding Luthor down. It wasn`t Superman, it was Super boy.

The clone looked furious as he tried to hold down the mad man but Lex was wearing his robotic battle suit, putting Super boy at a clear disadvantage. Before Wonder woman could help either one of them, Luthor backhanded his attacker, throwing the clone across the room and crashing into a wall. Super boy groaned in pain and fell to the ground with a thud, struggling to get up as Luthor appeared by his side, kicking him straight in the stomach with bone breaking strength.

"I only stated what was true _boy."_ Luthor said formally "But when I said it, I wasn`t referring to Superman, but to all of you traitorous Kryptonians."

Super boy only yelled out in rage, bolting up and throwing a powerful punch towards the mad mans chest plate. Just before impact could be made Luthor grabbed his fist in his own, but the force alone pushed him back a few inches. Looking as menacing as ever, Lex tightened his grip on Super boys fist, crushing the clones hand in his own. The boy cried out in anger and pain, but readied his other fist to punch back at Luthor.

But for Wonder woman and a few others: enough had happened. The Amazonian only glanced at the Flash, who returned her gaze and both of them understood what they had to do next. In a blur, Flash disappeared from her side and pulled him away from Lex, where Power girl grabbed onto him: holding him back as he tried to break free and continue the fight. Wonder woman on the other hand threw her lasso around Luthor, who didn`t even bother to struggle as he glanced formally at the Amazonian.

By now vice principal Red Tornado had heard the ruckus and had entered the room.

"Alexander Luthor, Conner Kent" the android began to speak " This is not your designated classroom. Explain."

"That clone attacked me for no good reason." Luthor explained "I was only defending myself."

"No good reason?!" Super boy spat "You were asking for it the way you taunted Superman. I-"

Before he could finish, Power girl pressed her hand over his mouth and glared at him: "Let it go Connor."

"I have vaguely come to understand the situation." Red Tornado continued "Both of you shall enter my office where we shall discuss the situation further and address necessary consequences."

At those words Super boy broke out of Power girls grip, glaring at his enemy for a moment before following the vice principal out of the room. Lex Luthor also followed, keeping a fairly safe distance between him and the still furious clone. Now that the two were gone, the class was left with a bunch of dazed students and a gaping hole in the wall between the Theory of Justice class and the second math class where Superman and a few others were sitting and watching the whole situation.

"Let`s refocus on the lesson." the teacher cleared his throat, turning back to his chalk board and ignoring the hole between the classes. Wonder woman also heard the teacher from the other class continuing her math lesson, but it was fairly awkward for any of the students to shake off what just happened.

So much for a simple and relaxing day, the Amazonian thought as she fixed her desk and sat back down. But she couldn`t help but smile, since today was actually like most days at DC high. Full of drama and violence, probably not the best things to mix together, but this was life. Well life for the students at DC high at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi! This is just an author's note and not part of the story itself but I just wanted to give my readers some insight on how this is going to work. I`ll update frequently because I`m really excited about this story and I personally can`t wait to see what happens next, so you can expect the next chapter really soon.

Also I just want you to know that if I didn`t mention your favourite hero or villain in this chapter, it doesn`t mean I won`t get to them. I`m going to try to give every character I possibly can a chance in the spotlight: including villains. So each chapter will be from a different characters point of view. This one was obviously Wonder woman.

So just what you can expect next is a lot of chapters being published, a lot of drama between characters and I am definitely going to throw in some romance, because I am crazy about certain ships, and I seriously love batman and would love nothing more than to put him in an awkward relationship that he would hate me for. Also you can expect face offs between both heroes and villains, there is actually a big superman vs. batman chapter I have already written for the future which I think you guys will love if you liked what I have so far.

So overall please review, even if it`s just to point out an error or a mistake I made, because I appreciate any advice or criticism you guys have. So please, please, please let me know what you think because I really want to know how people feel about my storyline so far.

OH AND ONE MORE THING!

If you guys have any requests for characters you want me to write from let me know because I actually don`t know who I`m going to do in the next chapter. So let me know if you have any ideas. Also if you have face off requests or ships you want me to mention then let me know about that as well. BUT SERIOUSLY PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Super boy slammed the door hard as he exited the vice principals office. He was furious, completely and utterly furious, but that really wasn`t anything new, he was always angry after all. The clone always despised Lex but this time he was really getting on his nerves. He couldn`t believe the bald headed freak had the guts to insult Superman right in his face. Luthor was pretty lucky, considering the Man of Steel himself had enough self control to keep from melting him into a puddle. But Super boy barely had any self control, as soon as he heard what Luthor had said, he couldn`t stop himself from tackling the man through a wall.

It probably wasn`t a good idea considering Luthors armor was portable and equipped in a matter of seconds. In fact, Super boys stomach still felt sore from the punishment inflicted by his adversary. To make it even _better_ vice principal Red Tornado gave Super boy detention and allowed Lex to go back to class without a single word of disapproval. That wasn't the worst part though, the worst part would be the lecture awaiting him from Superman and the looks of condemnation from Super girl and Power girl.

He had been in the office for forty minutes while Red Tornado ranted on about the schools rules and guidelines, and it was now almost the end of third period. In six minutes it would be time for lunch, and the frustrated teenager had no intentions of returning for those six minutes. Instead he began heading towards the cafeteria, planning to chill at his usual table until the bell rang. Besides, he could use a few extra minutes to calm himself down.

There were two cafeterias in the school, separating heroes and villains. There used to be one big cafeteria for everyone, but there was so much fighting and violence that the vice principal decided it would be a lot easier to just have two cafeterias. After a short walk down the halls, Super boy arrived at the heroes cafeteria, clenching and unclenching his fists as he took his seat at the center table. This was his usual spot, he`d sit here almost every day with the 'superman family'. That`s actually how the lunch room was divided: by 'families'. Off course you can sit wherever you want but most of them stuck to those they knew best.

Suddenly the bell rang and Super boy glanced behind himself and watched the entrance to the cafeteria. As he expected, Flash was the first one to sprint in, grabbing a tray full of food and already half done as kid flash followed up. The next person to enter the cafeteria was Superman, instantly causing Super boy to turn his gaze away and focus on the table under him. He knew the man of steel was walking around the table and knew he sat across from him with his hands clasped and a serious look on his face, but Super boy didn`t meet his eyes.

"Connor..." Superman began.

"I know." the clone interrupted, clenching his fists on the table "I know what you`re going to say, but don`t. I did what I did for our name, he was insulting you to your face, and I know you couldn`t do anything to him, but I could, I had to..."

"Connor..."

"No I`m not done." the teenager stood up this time "I know you`re still mad but what did you expect? I know I`ve got a lot to learn, but you just started accepting me, much less teaching me anything. And I get that I`m a bit... unsettling for you to be around, but I-"

"Connor."

"What?!"

"Thank you."

Super boy just stared at the man of steel for a few moments. They had grown a bit closer since Superman started accepting his existence, but this was a nice surprise. Feeling a bit embarrassed now, Super boy ran a hand through his hair and turned his gaze away from the man he considered a somewhat brother.

"Whatever..." he muttered unsurely.

"You know you can have a civilized argument while eating right?" Super girl said, placing food trays in front of the two Kryptonians.

"You know you can have a heart attack while eating too." Power girl added, as she took the remaining seat on the table "So Connor, must have been embarrassing how easily Lex took you down."

"I was only getting warmed up." Super boy retorted "I would`ve been fine if someone wasn`t holding me back."

"I only held you back because Tornado showed up." she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways..." Super girl glared at Power girl for a second "Are you alright? There were some rumors going around about it, I heard you were coughing up blood."

"I wasn`t!" the clone sneered, his anger returning to him as he heard how misinformed everyone was "Who told you that?"

"Star Sapphire told me about it, I think she heard it from Green Lantern, who heard it from someone who saw." the daughter of Krypton explained "I guessed it wasn`t all true though, she said you begged Lex to stop, and I know you`d rather die than beg."

"People think I was begging?!" Super boy slammed his fist down on the table, denting the metal and earning an uneasy look from the others.

"Just calm down Conner." Superman advised "Rumors like these spread all the time, it`ll blow over sooner or later."

Before the clone could vent out anymore of his anger, Robin and Blue Beetle rushed towards him.

"Conner are you okay?!" Robin asked, glancing at his friend worriedly, while Blue Beetle seemed suddenly uncomfortable with the gazes of all four supers on him.

"I`m fine." Super boy grunted.

"We heard-"

"Shut up!" this time he pushed past the two and started heading towards the exit "I don`t wanna hear another lie."

"What`s his problem?" Beetle mumbled "We just wanted to tell him: we heard the cafeteria had Boston cream cake for dessert."

Super boy dug his hands into his pockets as he walked outside of the school and started strolling through the surrounding courtyard with his usual sad expression. It was a large yard, mostly meant for decoration and filled with flowerbeds fountains and surrounded by a giant stone wall. There was a nice breeze flowing by, stirring up the multi coloured leaves that fell to the ground. It was nice weather, the type you`d purposely go outside to enjoy. In fact, the clone could see Nightwing and Zatanna laughing and talking together, while across the courtyard: Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn gossiped, and even further away he could see Sinestro and Green Lantern fighting with giant machine gun constructs.

Suddenly something clicked in Super boys mind. Someone had turned what happened between him into an exaggerated rumor that pins him as a weak coward and Lex the superior victor. He couldn`t let that stand, and everyone in DC high knew most rumors are started and spread by none other than Catwoman, Ivy and Harley. He felt more than ready to leap into battle and teach the three villainesses a thing or two, but something stopped him. Sure Superman was a bit grateful that he had Super boy to step in and defend his name, but if he exacted revenge on those three, it wouldn`t be in defense.

Superman would definitely be disappointed, and that was something the clone couldn`t bare. All his life he`d been trying to live up to the Superman name, he was 'Super' boy for a reason after all. It was never easy living the shadow of someone everyone loves and adores, but knowing that you represent the same things as them makes it all seem better. Well most of the time at least.

"Hey kid."

Super boy turned around instantly, his fists clenched and ready to defend himself, but he stopped abruptly when he realized it was Catwoman. The feline fatale was standing poised on top of the stone wall, her hands on her hips and a menacing look in her eyes. It was a little stunning how fast she got from across the courtyard to in front of him without making a sound.

"What do you want?" the clone asked, his voice quiet but angry.

"Saw you glaring at us a moment ago darling." she replied, her voice silky but ominous "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah actually!" the boy tightened his fists again, completely prepared to give her a piece of his mind and perhaps a punch or two as well "I know you three were spreading rumors."

"And let's say... I was." she winked, and took a seat on the edge of the wall "What would you do?"

He didn`t answer. He wanted revenge on her making him seem like a fool, but he knew it wasn`t worth it, and he knew Superman would be extremely disappointed. Even if she did tell lies, she technically wasn`t breaking any rules or laws, he didn`t have a good reason to do anything to her. He hated it, but it was true, so with a sturdy sigh he turned away and prepared to walk back inside when the cat burglar placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"What?" the boy muttered, turning to glare at her again.

"I know you can`t do anything to me." she began "But be honest with yourself, am I really the one you want to get at? You and I both know the one you really wanna hurt is Luthor."

"It doesn`t matter anymore." he grunted, pulling his arm away from her "What`s done is... done. I don`t care anymore."

"Yes you do, and I know exactly how you can hurt him. Without Superman knowing of course."

"What are you talking about?"

"Challenge him to an Arena fight tonight."

Super boy went still for a moment. The Arena was an underground cavern that the Penguin and his gang had set up as a stadium. A lot of fights between students happened there in secrets. You`d have to pay to get in and watch the fights, most of them ending horribly, but none of the teachers knew and Penguin would always cover it up if someone tried to tell them. Most of the fights happen between villains and the heroes usually stay far away from the Arena, of course now and then a few heroes would fight there or watch, but there was no chance Superman would be there.

Of course that`s what made it perfect. If he challenged Luthor to a fight in the Arena, there was no way Superman would find out. And on the plus side, Luthor would probably jump at the chance to settle things between the two. But that lead to another problem, one that Super boy would rather die than admit: he wasn`t sure he could beat Luthor in a fight.

"I don`t know if that`s a good idea." he began but was cut off as Catwoman leaped down and smirked at him.

"I`m not done talking." she continued "Before the fight, I`ll sabotage his battle suit, when he goes into the Arena to fight, you`ll have the upper hand. It`s an easy win for you, so what do you say?"

"That doesn`t sound... very heroic." the clone said unsurely.

"Come on Super boy." she rolled her eyes "Don`t you wanna get back at him for humiliating you? Don`t you wanna prove to him that you`re stronger and better then he could have ever imagined?"

"Fine. I`m in. But why are you helping me?"

"Don`t worry about that kid, but trust me when I tell you: I`m not doing this for you. You just don`t see the bigger picture."

Super boy only rolled his eyes, he was kind of used to being kept in the dark.

"How are you going to sabotage his suit?"

"Augh so many questions." Catwoman sighed and began to turn away "You know what don`t even worry about challenging him. Just show up at the Arena tonight, I`ll take care of the rest."

The clone had a few more questions, but he didn`t say anything, instead he began walking back inside, smiling to himself as he thought of his upcoming victory.

Super boy had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time before, the thought of going up against Luthor with a hundred villains watching was a bit unsettling, but the thought that he was going to win filled him up with excitement.

In fact the clone couldn`t help but shudder a bit as the Arenas bell rang, signalling the start of the fight. The stadium was large and circular, there was a pit in the center where the fighting was done and bleachers and benches all around and filled with people. It looked sort of like a baseball stadium but with very low lighting, since there were only a few stray lamps hanging from the caves ceiling.

The whole place was filled with noise as the crowd cheered, clapped and booed as Super boy walked into the pit, all the way across from him was Luthor, looking completely composed and a bit bored. Super boy felt more than ready to show Lex what Kryptonians can do.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Penguin began announcing from his seat at the top of the stadium "To the Arena! Tonight we`ll be settling a dispute between two people who seriously hate each other. So give it up for Lex Luthor and Super boy!"

Once again the crowd was a mixture of cheering and booing.

"Now remember folks!" the Penguin continued "The Arena is not responsible for any belongings stolen or destroyed. If someone is bothering you: it is not my problem. If someone is hurting you: it is not my problem. If someone is hassling you: it is not my problem. If someone is stealing from you: it is not my problem. If someone has killed you or has killed a friend: it is not my problem. Now let the fight begin!"

As soon as the bell rang, Super boy hesitantly glanced at his opponent. Lex was already wearing his battle suit, but the clone wasn`t too worried. Catwoman had probably messed up some of its inner wiring or something, it was bound not to work. Feeling confident and a bit smug now, the clone began closing the distance between him and Lex, keeping his fists up and his movements swift.

Before he could get close enough to land a hit, Luthor raised his arm and a bright green laser shot out of it, throwing the boy into a wall. Everything felt blurry and it felt as if the world was spinning around Super boy, but before he could even get back onto his feet, Luthors suit jetted him across the arena, allowing him to punch Super boy straight in the stomach.

Angry as ever, the boy tried to retaliate by grabbing the suits shoulders and tossing Luthor across the room, but the armored man landed straight on his feet and once again fired lasers. In a matter of a few minutes Super boy was lying on the ground, feeling broken and out of breath as his vision slowly began to blur. He wasn`t sure what exactly had happened, but one thing he did now. Catwoman used him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys!

Finally finished up with chapter two, and you can expect the third one pretty soon. Now thing is I got like a lot of readers already, which is great and I`m really grateful, but like out of all those people I only got one review :c So come on guys please review, it really matters to me what you think. If your too busy I get it and that's alright, but if you have the time I`d really appreciate a review :D so thanks.

Anyways I was originally planning on everything going well for Super boy in the end but then I just felt that it was too obvious, so turns out Catwoman isn`t so nice :3 But that actually works for me since it fits in with my plot line, by the way next chapters Catwomans point of view.

Oh speaking of point of views, remember if you have any requests for characters let me know in the review o-o. Well yup, thanks for reading, I hope you like it and review XD or not, up to you. K bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Catwoman hummed to herself as she slid through the bedrooms window. She didn`t even try to be quiet as she looked through the owners belongings, there was no need since she knew he wasn`t home. Well he would have, if she hadn`t gotten Super Boy to distract him. She knew it was cold, cruel even, but for the sake of her job she had no choice.

Long story short, she got an anonymous request this morning asking her to retrieve Kryptonite, in return the buyer promised to pay her handsomely. Of course Kryptonite was banned from school, but she knew Lex Luthor kept a private supply in his dorm room. Well actually, Batman also kept a supply in case of emergencies but there was no way she could manage to steal from him, so she settled for Luthors supply.

The plan was simple: get in, find his stash, grab a piece or two and get out. The only problem was that Luthor would be home tonight so she had to find a way to distract him and keep him out. After hearing about Super Boys predicament she knew she could use the clone to her advantage. To be honest she felt a bit guilty, but it was totally worth the reward waiting for her when she delivered this Kryptonite.

Speaking of which, the dorm room looked pretty empty. There was a simple bed, a desk and a bookshelf, it was about the size of any other room, but she knew he was hiding it here somewhere. Swiftly she began taking the room apart, removing all the books and emptying the drawers but there was still no sign of the stash. Feeling slightly defeated now, Catwoman took a step back and then paused when she felt something off. Slowly she crouched down on the floor, and knocked on the wood that she had been stepping on.

There was a hollow noise to it and she soon began tracing the edge of the board, slipping her gloved fingers in between the cracks and pulling it off. Jackpot. Underneath the board was a small little box, which she easily pulled out and opened. Inside it were at least a dozen shards ominously glowing a bright green colour: Kryptonite.

In a few quick moments the Feline Fatale opened up her back pack and gently slipped in two of the twelve shards before sealing the box and placing everything back to the way it was. For a moment she wondered if Super Boy was alright but then shook it off as she slipped back out the window and climbed onto the roof of the dorm building.

Without a moment to catch her breath the cat burglar pulled out her phone and texted the buyer, letting him now she had procured what he wanted and he replied by telling her to meet him at the front of the courtyard. Personally she wasn`t picky so the courtyard seemed like an alright location and on the plus side many few people wander there at night, so there was a low chance of someone seeing the transaction.

She had arrived in the courtyard in a matter of minutes by the looks of it her customer was already there: he was standing under a lamp with a dark hood pulled over his head and not a single other person nearby. She actually wasn`t curious to his identity, the only thing she really cared about was the money, and by the looks of it he had a briefcase in one hand: probably holding the cash.

"Well hello there darling." she purred, stepping into the lamp light "Is it just you?"

"Do you have it?" he asked seriously and bluntly.

"Of course I have it." she began unzipping her backpack "Do you have the money?"

Without hesitation he threw the briefcase on the ground directly in front of her, a stupid move really since she could easily grab it and make a run for it without giving him his share, but there was no point. No one else wanted Kryptonite and it seemed like a waste of time to return it to Luthors dorm, so willingly the cat burglar took out a small pouch with the two stones in it.

"Pleasure doing business with you." she concluded, dangling the pouch for a second before tossing it towards him and grabbing the briefcase. The stranger didn`t say another word, instead he turned away and slowly disappeared into the shadows, a very Batman-like thing to do. In fact she would`ve guessed it was the Dark Knight but she knew he did his dirty work by himself and there was no reason he`d need or want Kryptonite. It didn`t really matter though, she had the money and her customer was gone, everything fell into place perfectly.

The next morning felt like a breeze, her classes seemed quick and there was no sign of Super Boy: which was a good thing since Catwoman was sure the clone would want revenge for her setting him up. As she began strolling outside to catch up with Harley and Ivy, she couldn`t help but catch a glimpse of the Dark Knight and Wonder Woman talking in the halls. A pang of jealousy hit her, but she wasn`t sure why exactly. It was no lie that she was a little attracted to him, but she didn`t care enough to be jealous.

Shaking off the feeling, the feline fatale turned her attention back to finding her somewhat 'friends'. Of course there was no such thing as real friends in a world like this, just people that share your ideals and carry mutual benefits. By the time she got there the two were sitting on the wall and chatting away, without a greeting, Catwoman leapt onto the ledge too and sat beside them.

By the looks of it they weren`t too pleased to see her, but they didn`t say anything. Currently Poison Ivy was wearing her usual attire: a short sleeveless dress that barely reaches her thighs made entirely out of leaves. Harley Quinn on the other hand wore a sweater with her usual logo on it, matched with denim shorts. Unlike the other two, Catwoman was clad in leather, her shoes were combat boots, her legs covered with leather pants and her top dressed in a dark leather jacket. Even her hands were held together in leather gloves, in fact the only thing that wasn`t made of leather were the goggles holding back her short dark hair.

"Selina." Poison Ivy frowned, but her tone seemed polite enough "We were just talking about you, weren`t we Harley?"

"You bet." she replied with a huge grin, then suddenly pulled out her phone and began texting.

"Is something up?" Catwoman asked, glancing at Harley`s mad texting.

"It`s been five seconds since I texted Mr. J and he still hasn`t answered!" the mad jester replied, her tone making it seem like a serious issue.

Poison Ivy only rolled her eyes then turned to Catwoman, her nose twitching slightly.

"Oh come on Harley." Catwoman sighed "You seriously need to let go of that clown, he`s just abusive and I don`t think he even likes you that much."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" the mad lover yelled "My pudding does love me! He tells me things he doesn`t tell anyone, and he`s fabulous!"

"Besides Selina." Ivy smiled slyly "You really shouldn`t be giving romantic advice."

"What`s that supposed to mean?" the cat burglar glared at her.

"I mean you`ve never been in a relationship for more than a week, you really shouldn`t be giving advice." the deadly rose continued talking, her voice seemed so sweet but Catwoman could see the maliciousness in it "Take me for example, men simply adore me, I even charmed the Dark Knight once."

"At least I don`t have to poison men to get them to like me." the Feline Fatale scoffed "And what makes you think guys are into you? Please Pamela, nobodies into a psychotic fern who wants to turn the world into her own green house."

The deadly rose didn`t reply, instead a long and luscious vine sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around Catwomans leg, tightening its grip until it hurt.

"Ivy darling." the burglar struggled against the vine to no luck "I was just kidding."

After another moment of squeezing the vine retracted, and Ivy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Harley leapt off the wall and yelled out: "It`s been two whole minutes! My pudding needs me!"

And on that note the mad jester ran off, leaving the other two villainesses with an uncertain expression. The two glanced at each other for a second before Ivy gracefully slipped off the wall and began walking back indoors.

"No ba-bye?" Catwoman said in a teasing voice "Can`t say I`m disappointed."

"Don`t aggravate me Selina." Ivy muttered, as she continued walking away.

Now all alone the Feline Fatale stretched out her legs and leaned back, closing her eyes and thinking of all the things she could spend her money on. Expensive jewellery and dresses came to mind but she also thought about renovating her dorm room, maybe even buying new gear?

Suddenly something struck Selina in the back of her head, before she could react her vision began to blur and in a matter of seconds she was out cold.

Catwoman woke up to find herself hanging upside down, her legs bound by a chain that dangled from the ceiling. She wasn`t too high though, the ground was only a few feet below her. Desperately she glanced around herself, by the looks of it she was in some sort of warehouse, the walls were made of very old looking wood and the ground beneath her was concrete. She struggled for a while to see behind her and to her dismay found three masked men, sitting at a plastic table and playing cards.

"Hey!" she yelled at them "Let me down!"

"I wouldn`t count on them."

Caught off guard, Catwoman swirled herself around and came face to face with Mercy: Lex Luthors personal assistant and bodyguard.

"Well well." Catwoman purred, doing her best to seem fearless "Pleasure seeing you here, how`s the company? How`s Lex? You know these chains are a bit-"

"Enough." Mercy cut her off "Where`s the Kryptonite?"

"What Kryptonite?" the Feline Fatale smiled at her innocently, but the assistant didn`t give.

"The Kryptonite you stole from Mr. Luthor." on that note Mercy threw Catwoman backpack in front of her, the zip was open and it seemed to be empty.

"Snooping through my stuff?" the burglar faked a shocked expression "How rude."

"Enough games Selina! Tell me where it is, or else."

And to make her point more thorough, Mercy pulled her gun out of its holster and pointed it at a now nervous looking Catwoman. Originally the Feline Fatale planned on looking brave and completely unmoved by Mercy`s threats, but her pride wasn`t worth her life.

"Now, now Mercy." the burglar began "No need to get feisty, I`ll tell you what you want."

The assistant smirked and began to put her gun away when suddenly the lights went out.

"How`d you do that?!" she asked in surprise.

Catwoman didn`t answer, mostly because she didn`t _do_ anything. Instead she remained silent and tried to listen since she couldn`t see a thing. She heard Mercy scream out but the noise went silent only a second after it was released. She heard gun firing, and fighting, but after a few moments it died down too.

The lights turned on.

"Today's just full of surprises isn`t it?" Catwoman muttered.

"You could say that." Batman replied, standing directly in front of her with the unconscious bodies of Mercy and her men surrounding him.

"Cut me down."

"First tell me where the Kryptonite is Selina."

"Excuse me?!"

"The Kryptonite. Talk. _Now_."

"I`m not scared of you."

"Alright." he turned and began walking away.

"I don`t need your help." she laughed, tightening her stomach and slowly flexing her back upward so she could take a look at the chains holding her legs. Carefully she grabbed the lock with her hands, examining the keyhole before turning to her belt for something to pick it with. That`s when she stopped, her belt wasn`t on her waist, instead it was lying on the plastic table that the guards were sitting at a moment ago.

"Wait!" she called out in dismay.

The Dark Knight stopped walking and turned halfway.

"I`ll tell you what you want, but let me down first." she insisted.

"Talk, first."

"Well aren`t you a gentlemen." Catwoman rolled her eyes but stretched back down into a hanging position "An anonymous buyer wanted me to grab him some Kryptonite from Lex`s stash so I snuck in and stole a piece or two. What can I say bats, a girls gotta shop."

"Who was the buyer?"

"Didn`t you hear me? I said anonymous. He didn`t leave a name and I never got a good look at him."

The Dark Knight didn`t reply, instead he turned away and continued walking.

"Wait!" Catwoman yelled "Free me?!"

"I see several ways you can get out of that."

"Well I don`t, now let me down."

Batman only stared at her for a moment before walking towards her again, pulling a batarang out of his belt and using it to cut the chains. Instantly Catwoman dropped into his arms and for a few seconds she blushed hot red before he put her down on her feet.

"Do you need me to walk you home too?" his voice seemed completely serious but she could sense the sarcasm in it.

"Very funny." Catwoman muttered, before grabbing her belt from the table and her backpack from the ground. Once she had collected all her items she turned to the Dark Knight, planning on giving him some sort of a thank you, but when she looked behind her: he was gone. Typical.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ello guys :D

So I thought I`d start bringing romance into the story, and what better couple then Batman and Catwoman to start things off? To be honest with you guys I actually have nothing planned for chapter four so if you`ve got requests now's a good time to let me know. If not, I`m sure I`ll figure something out. Anyways I hope you guys liked it.

Please follow, favourite and REVIEW

C:


	4. Chapter 4

Lex Luthor was staring out a window and at the beautiful outdoor scenery surrounding the school. He was currently inside the Injustice Hall; a large luxurious room that was used by the schools villains. It was also where the Injustice Club had their meetings, a club that he was unsurprisingly the president of. At the moment though, he was the only one in the Injustice Hall, the other students had already left since classes were over a few hours ago and there was no meeting today.

"Mr. Luthor?"

Calmly, Lex turned his head to see his personal assistant and occasional bodyguard standing at the doorway. By the looks of it she had taken quite a beating; her left eye was bruised and she limped while she walked but it was barely noticeable.

"Mercy." he greeted her then asked "Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes sir." she answered with a straight face, no trace of pain or emotion was visible in her expression.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as a formality.

"Fine."

"And the men?"

"They`ve got broken bones, missing teeth, but they`re alive."

"As expected."

Just as he was about to turn away he spotted a hint of emotion on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Actually sir..." Mercy regained her straight face but continued "I don`t understand why you did all this. Why`d you hire Catwoman to steal your Kryptonite only to buy it back? And why would you have me kidnap her only to lure in the bat? And why even lure in the bat, you didn`t even want us to try and kill him."

Luthor replied with a gentle smile: "You don`t see the bigger picture Mercy. In the end everything will work out the way I planned, that`s all."

"Understood sir."

On that note she opened the door and left but only a second later her scream echoed through the halls. The door opened again and a red and black clad jester cart-wheeled in. She stopped at the center of the room, holding a head stand for a few seconds before flipping onto her feet and striking a pose. It didn`t take a genius to know she was very dramatic.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Harley Quinn talked like she was addressing a large crowd, but Luthor was the only one in the room "Give it up for the master of mayhem! The clown prince of crime! And my pudding! The Joker!"

Suddenly the Joker walked into the room, wearing his usual purple and green garments.

"Yoo hoo!" the clown instantly got in front of Luthor, grinning wildly "Nice to see you again Lexy, hair looks great by the way. Now tell me... have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"What?!" Luthor blinked at him.

"Oh it was something I used to say a long time ago, I liked the way it sounded dramatic." The Joker explained then continued "Anyways, you won`t believe the day I had, but let me tell you it was a hoot. Can you believe it? Yeah me neither."

This time Lex raised an eyebrow and asked in all seriousness: "What do you want clown?"

"Direct, just like a certain pointy-eared, tight-wearing ache in my side. Speaking of which, a little penguin told me all about your get together with the bat. So I was taking a bubble bath and listening to monochromatic opera, that last parts a joke by the way, I don`t even know what monochromatic means. But anyhow the point I`m trying to get through your desolate barren skull, you know because your bald..."

The Joker just stared at him for a moment, probably expecting the usually patient man to respond with laughter, but instead Luthor took this moment to take a step back from The Joker and replied: "Listen you pale freak. Get. To. The. Point."

"Mr. J?" Harley glanced at him with concern "Should I-"

"Nah." The Joker cut her off "Now then Lexy, I know you have a plan, I`m good at knowing things. I also know this plan involves my good friend the batman, so time to tell Uncle Joker all about it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well Harley there hates secrets and trust me; you don`t wanna get her mad. But mostly because I might be willing to help you, well for twenty-three dollars and fifty cent that is."

"You?" Luthor scoffed "You can`t even kill the Batman, and he`s just an ordinary man."

Suddenly The Jokers eyes went wild and he grabbed Luthor by the throat, even though he was still grinning you could somehow tell he was angry.

" **There is nothing** _ **ordinary**_ **about that** _ **man.**_...baldy."

Luthor responded by pushing him off and The Joker easily released his grip and said: "Take some time to think about it Lexy." then he turned to Harley and added "Come on Harley, let`s go make some death traps and find out what the hell monochromatic means."

"A-okay Mr. J." she replied gleefully and the two exited the building and only a minute after Mercy limped back in.

"Mr. Luthor?" she groaned "Something knocked me out, are you alright?"

"Everything's peachy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To all my adoring fans and other assorted readers x3 I know this chapter was super short but it was kind of supposed to be. It was just a chapter giving you insight on the villains perspective in the plot. Also some of you may recognize the 'devil dancing the pale moonlight' line as something the Joker did actually say in a TV show or movie (Can't remember) I kind of loved that line and thought to myself he should say it more often so I put it in :D

Anywhos please review, because as you guys know it literally means the whole world to me if you take the time to give me your opinions. Even if it`s just a few words I will SERIOUSLY appreciate it. I can`t beg enough :l please review, and to those of you who did thank you very much it means a lot to me C:

So that`s all for today, you can expect Zatanna or Nightwing in the next chapter, because I have a side story planned for the couple that doesn`t have to do with the major plot, but they are one of the many minor plots I intend to bring in. Also once again if you have character requests let me know and I`ll do my best C:

Well that`s all folks, please follow, favourite and REVIEW 3


End file.
